Friendship?
by MistressMetis
Summary: HG/NB When Hogwarts is in need of a DADA teacher the only suitable person is Narcissa Black. Hermione Granger one of the few who welcomes the witch and they become quick friends. Chaos ensues.


Hermione Granger was extremely excited for the new school year to begin. She had been a Professor at Hogwarts for three years now and she loved it. Transfiguration had always been her favorite subject and now she got to teach young witches and wizards. Her colleagues were great and her rooms were big and beautiful. Minerva and Hermione quickly became the best of friends, Harry and Ron were very far away but made time to meet up for drinks or little adventures every now and then even though they were also quite busy as Aurors. Everything was going better than expected but of course something always had to happen to destroy Hermione's happiness. They had lost yet another Professor for the Defense Against The Dark Arts Class and now Hermione had to help Minerva find someone last minute. Of course they weren't looking for just anyone, the post needed some stability and Slytherin House needed a reliable Head of House. The problem was that nobody had the necessary qualifications. The only person that could be offered the post was Narcissa Black; neither Hermione nor Minerva were sure whether they should ask the other witch. As they didn't have any options Hermione decided to ask the woman, she only wanted what was best for Hogwarts and even though the Narcissa wasn't known to be the kindest or warmest person she knew her magic. She recently divorced her slimy husband and Hermione thought that she might appreciate having something to do.

The next morning Hermione apparated to Black Manor where Narcissa was known to be residing. She was standing in front of the intimidating iron gate with the inscription _Toujours pure._ This was going to be fun, Hermione thought. She knocked several times and seconds later a small house elf with huge sea blue eyes appeared in front of the young witch.  
„Me is Bonnie, how can Bonnie help Miss?" the little creature asked politely.  
„My name is Hermione Granger and I am looking for Miss Narcissa Black." she answered.  
„Mistress is at home. Bonnie will take Miss Granger to Mistress. Bonnie needs to asks permission first and will be back." With a pop the elf disappeared. After a few minutes Narcissa Black was walking down to the gate. With a flick of her wrist the gate opened.  
„What a surprise Miss Granger. Please follow me inside, this isn't the safest place for someone of your stature to be." She said quietly but distinctly. They walked in silence to the large entrance of the Manor. The Blacks were a family of high standing and the property showed it. The garden was enormous and impeccable. When Hermione stepped inside she stood in an entrance hall which was bigger than her whole apartment in London. They went to the library after Bonnie took Hermione's coat.  
„How can I help you Miss Granger? I assume you wouldn't have come if it wasn't important and there was any other way." Hermione heard the iciness in the older woman's voice but there was something else.  
„I am very sorry to intrude on your day Miss Black. I am here to propose something to you." Narcissa nodded for her to go on. „As you may know I am a Professor at Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House as well as Deputy Headmistress. We are in desperate need of a DADA teacher and the only person with the expertise needed is you. I know that I am springing this on you but I and the rest of Hogwarts would really appreciate it if you thought about the offer." Hermione finished quickly and looked the other witch right in the eyes. Narcissa looked at her in consideration.  
„That is quite a huge request. I am unsure what to tell you. I have never taught. You are aware that I am a Healer not a DADA Professor?" Hermione nodded.  
„I don't understand why you would think that I have what is needed to execute a teaching position." The older witch actually seemed unsure of herself.  
„Miss Black, if I didn't believe you were a fit I would never have asked. You are an amazing duelist and you finished Hogwarts with straight O's. I don't believe you would be too soft on the kids but also I don't think you would be quite as stony as Severus was. As Head of Slytherin House the students would finally have a role model. A lot of students who are sorted into Slytherin would rather be anywhere else because of the negative feelings associated with the House. I honestly believe that you are exactly what the school needs. Also, just maybe you need it as well. I have paid attention to you ever since the war ended, you don't go out anymore, you don't date and you are pretty much hiding in this huge Manor. Draco and I are quite good friends and he is very concerned about you. I want you to know that should you accept, you would have a friend in me. I know that not everyone will be thrilled with you being at Hogwarts but there will be enough people who will stand behind you and beside you." Hermione looked to the ground, they weren't friends and had never talked for more than 3 minutes at a time and now she was telling the woman things that she had no right to say. Narcissa was overwhelmed by what the younger woman just said. Nobody had really talked to her or paid attention to her in the last few years and now Hermione Granger of all people was saying that she had watched her and even discussed her person with her son? It almost seemed like the young woman cared about her even though they had never really talked with each other.  
„That is very nice of you to say and I shall think about it. Would tomorrow be early enough?" Hermione grinned.  
„Of course it would be. How would you feel about getting lunch and talking a bit about what has been going on or if you have any questions about the job I could answer those? I am quite hungry and I have not been out a lot lately." Narcissa pondered the invitation for a while. They didn't really know each other but should she accept the offer they would be seeing quite a lot of each other, also it couldn't hurt to talk to one of Draco's friends.  
„That would be lovely Miss Granger, I myself haven't been out a lot either as you pointed out." The iciness in her voice was there but Hermione thought that that might be because the older woman was feeling vulnerable at being exposed. There was nothing bad about staying in but Narcissa hadn't been out in a long long time.  
„Please call me Hermione. Do you have any food preference?"  
„Please call me Narcissa then. And I don't, I would appreciate it if it weren't fast food though." Hermione laughed at that, she hated fast food.  
„That wont be a problem Narcissa, I dislike fast food as well. Unnecessary calories and unhealthy as well. Also, I can think about a lot of foods that taste better."  
„Then we are in agreement." Hermione held out her hand.  
„Take my hand Madam?" A second later she apparated them to her favorite restaurant in Italy.


End file.
